Skyquake (Earth-7045)
Predator leader Skyquake is driven - you might say consumed - by a pathological hatred of anything and anyone that does not approve of the Decepticon cause. This leaves him with many targets of contempt even among the Decepticon forces. That rage, however, does not blind or control him. In battle, Skyquake is a cold, calculating destroyer, attributes which also even apply to his contempt for the Autobots. When he locks together with the smaller Predators under his command, he magnifies his long-range super sight abilities and enables instant communication with the minds of his underlings. Skyquake even hates the small groups of Decepticons put under his command, and often subjects them to his experiments in body-structure science. His hatred is magnified by the sheer amounts of sensors built into his body; he's able to absorb such vast amounts of information, his apparent clairvoyance seems supernatural to those around him. He can literally smell fear and taste betrayal. His paint job allows him to blend into the unique environment of the Skomiloch Territories. History to be added Powers & Abilities Powers *'Robot Physiology': **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Psionic-Based Telepathy Immunity' **'Toxic Immunity' **'Cybertronian Physiology': ***''Transformation Cog: A transformation cog is a component important to a Transformer's transformation. ****Jet alt. mode'' *****''Wings'' ******''Flight'' ***''Near-Immortality'' ***''Cybertitanium Frame'' ****''Superhuman Durability'' ****''Electromagnetism Immunity'' ***''Superhuman Speed'' ***''Superhuman Agility'' ***''Advanced Adaptation'' ***''Eidetic Memory'' Abilities *'Gifted Intelligence' *'Expert Flyer' *'Military Protocol' *'Expert Combatant' *'Expert Marksman' *'Intimidation' *'Expert Tactician' *'Leadership' *'Multilingual' *'Disguise' Weaknesses *Skyquake's moments of rage can be his undoing, regardless of his pseudo-clairvoyance. *His sociopathy can also do him in. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Supercomputer-Level Sensory Systems' **'Capabilities': ***'Near-Clairvoyance' *'Holomatter Projector': holomatter is a solid-light projection technology, used by Transformers operating on alien worlds. Holomatter projectors can create projected facsimiles of native species which are too small or fleshy for Transformers to mimic with their mechanical altmodes. The avatar isn't just a friendly image to fool human beings; it's also the Transformer equivalent of a remotely operated vehicle, allowing Transformers to go places and perform actions that would otherwise be prevented by their size and the need to camouflage their true identities. Having an avatar in a location is like the Transformer being there himself. An avatar can function up to at least 400 miles away from the controlling Transformer, even when separated by solid walls. Transportation *Jet alternate mode *'GroundBridge': A scaled-down iteration of space bridge technology, a GroundBridge allows transport to coordinates on a single planet, or even (with great difficulty) into the planet's orbit. Considerably easier to maintain and less costly in energon to operate, it is the primary means of coordinating Transformer forces on planets. Weapons *'Missile launcher': equipped with a so-called "Megavisor" to enhance its targeting system. *'E.D.K. TechVolt': projects an electro-diffraction beam that can carve an enemy to pieces in a blaze of lightning. On some settings, it can also be used to recharge or otherwise repower machinery and even other Transformers. *'Jet mode guns and missiles' Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Aliens Category:Transformers Category:Cybertronians (Earth-7045) Category:Polyhex (Earth-7045) Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Green Skin Category:Black Skin Category:Pink Skin Category:Metal Skin Category:Green Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Artificial Beings Category:Constructed Cold Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Villains of Earth-7045 Category:Primal Vanguard members (Earth-7045) Category:Predators members (Earth-7045) Category:Decepticons (Earth-7045) Category:Conclave members (Earth-7045) Category:Military Personnel Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Alternate Form Category:Wings Category:Flight Category:Immortals Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Advanced Adaptation Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Piloting Category:Expert Combatant Category:Intimidation Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Multilingual Category:Disguise Category:Super Senses Category:Natural Weaponry Category:Gun Wielders Category:Explosion Creation Category:Electric Blasts Category:Military class (Earth-7045) Category:Autobots' Rogues Gallery (Earth-7045) Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters